High School Is Hell
by LaLa Land 14
Summary: Asira Lincoln wanted nothing to do with Tom Kaulitz but she gets chosen to be his partner for a science project. Something heated happens while working on the project and they both will have to deal with the concequences. Tokio Hotel Story
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I'm Asira Miana Lincoln. I have a 2 year old daughter and a broken heart. This all started when I was 15. At school, I was the 'violent, scary, emo girl' . At home I could be whatever I wanted to be. At my school, there are certain social groups that you either have to be in or your the outcast for the rest of highschool. My friends were cool, but got treated weird because Bill wore make-up and had long hair, I was tallest in my class (5'11), Hailie's hair was black that faded to white in the bottom, and there were many other differences. My twin sister, Ayana, was a cheerleader. Even though we were sisters, we didnt talk to each other at school and rarely at home. This happened because everyone knew, two groups couldn't interact with each other. No matter what. But then... they did.

And that is how it all started. With rivalry, lust, and a science project. This is not a fluffy love story, where the princess finds her magically handsome prince and they ride off into the sunset. Love like that doesn't happen in my life. This is the story of how Tom Kaulitz, manwhore and asswipe, broke my heart and left me to take care of our daughter alone. This is not love, this is High School.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal day so far. I left my homeroom to go to my science class and when I got there the one person I absolutely HATE is sitting in MY fucking seat. Tom Freakin Kaulitz was the asshole of the century, and he has taken it upon himself to make highschool a living hell for me. He had his stupid feet propped up on the stupid desk next to mine and was laughing his stupid laugh with his stupid friends. And I do realize I'm using the word stupid a lot. I haven't had my daily box of crybabies yet. Suddenly, The asswipe looked in my direction. He looked me up and down slowly before smirking.

I stuck my tongue out at him; childish, I know but I'm sooo tired I couldn't think of anything better. Seriously, if people were meant to pop out of bed at 6:30 in the morning then we would all sleep in toasters. The teacher walked into the classroom and everyone scrambled to their seats.

"I will be assigning partners for the upcoming project today. The teams I have chosen are permanent. No trying to hack into the school computer and change them." At that she glowers at me and I slide down in my seat a little. She starts announcing the partners but I had already tuned her out.

All of a sudden I was knocked out of my daydreams by my name being called.

"Asira Lincoln, Tom Kaulitz." I froze.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" I shout.

The teacher smiles cruelly and says, "Yes fucking way because I run this classroom, you don't." I sit back down but keep glaring at the fuckup of a teacher. Finally the bell rings and I grab my stuff. I, thankfully, managed to avoid Tom until last period when we could sit wherever we want. He sat his ass right beside me. I looked up from my drawing long enough to glare at him before turning back to the drawing.

"You do realize that I have to go home with you, don't you?" At that, my head snapped up. I was ready to argue and fight to death if I had to, but then my... logical side kicked in. If we don't get a good grade on this project, it will drop my already low grade, lower.

I sigh," Fine, When?"

He looks back at me surprised, "Umm, maybe today?" I nod and gather my stuff. "I'm going to the library to turn my books in. Do you wanna come?" He nods and follows me to the library. I check my books back in and pick two more.

Tom looked at the books in my hand and grimaced. "Mystery of red gate farm? Ghost of Tokaido Inn? What's the ghost book bout?"

I roll my eyes," It's about the son of a tea merchant who wants to be a samurai but that can never be. As he and his father stay at an inn, the lords ruby is stolen and the son is the only witness so he must travel with the judge to find the thief. He joins a kabuki actor group and discovers the leader, Tomomi, is really Genji son of Takezaki Kita and a Kirishitian, which is a religion that was banned centuries before. Tomomi wants revenge for his family who were slaughtered by the very same lord that the ruby was stolen from."

Tom looks wide eyed at me. I shrug and walk up to the check out desk. "Name?" The librarian asked boredly.

"Asira Lincoln." She typed something into the computer and we walked back to the classroom. We spent the next 45 minutes listening to the teacher drone on about math crap. By the time the bell rang, I had drawn a very lifelike dragon around my wrist in green sharpie. I grabbed my books, binder, and pencils and put them in my bag.

"Okay, lets go."

We walk to my house since I just live a block away from the school. I led Tom upstairs to my room and sat my bag down on my bed. "I'm going to go change, don't touch ANYTHING." I go to my closet and grab my clothes. I walked to the bathroom across the hall. I strip out of my school clothes and put on my batman boyshort underwear, sports bra, and my pacman pajamas. As I walk back to my room I see Tom sprawled out on my bed. I lean against the door frame and clear my throat. He looks at me and his eyes go wide.

"D-damn, you're h-hot!" He stutters.

I blush and look down at my bare feet, "No I'm not. I'm plain and there are plenty of prettier girls than me at our school." He sat up and I went over to the bed and sat down. I leaned over the side of the bed to grab my bag and heard a groan from behind me. I turned around and Tom was blushing while trying to cover his lap. Inside, I was smirking, knowing that I had such an effect on him. I took my science book out of my bag and opened it to the necessary page. We were picking a topic for our project when my stomach grumbled.

"I'm hungry. Be right back." I say and slide off of my bed. I crawled under my bed looking for my secret candy stash.

My fingers hit the box and I yell, "Ahah! Found it." I crawl out and sit on the bed with the box. I pull out a box of sour straws and start chewing on one.

I notice that Tom is just looking at me, "What you lookin at?" I say around the candy. Suddenly, the candy is ripped from my mouth and replaced by warm lips. My eyes slowly close as I wrap my arms around his neck.

I pull away, "Tom! We can't do this. I'm emo, you're not."

He smiles and whispers, "Who's gonna know about it but us?"

The huskiness of his voice took my breath away. I moan and lay back against the pillows. Tom straddles me and, still kissing me, massages my boobs. He breaks away from my mouth to start sucking on my neck as he runs his hands along my sides. He slowly moves them under my shirt. He pulls away from my neck for air and began placing feather light kisses down my neck. He stops only to remove our shirts. He continues to make his way down to my collar bone, where he nips gently.

I moan, arching my neck to give him more access. He twirls his tongue along my skin as he makes his way to his destination. He growls when he realizes a thin fabric blocked his way. I whimper from the lack of Tom's warmth on my skin. When I realize what's stopping him from performing his ministrations I unhook my bra and throw it to the floor. Tom's tongue ran across my lips again breaking away, he made his way back down to destination, sensually biting, licking, and sucking my skin.

When he reached the first soft, fleshy mound he swirled his tongue around my nipple, causing me to moan in pleasure and arch against him. He lightly bit it, causing me to take a sharp intake of air. He grinned and ran his hand along my body and to her other breast, pinching and rolling the neglected nipple between his thumb and index finger.

I could barely move my body, Tom's ministrations left me breathless and made her a mass of throbbing passion. I felt an unfamiliar warmth and wetness near my throbbing leaned forward to claim my lips once again. His hands massaging my breasts. He gradually stopped the motion and brought his hands to the waistband of my shorts. He brought the fabric down my legs, bringing my panties with it, tossing them to the side, he completely removed all of my clothing.. He pulled away to look at my. I blushed under his gaze and tried to cover up. He grabbed my hands.

"Don't," He whispered, his voice husky, "You're beautiful." Tom lowered his lips to mine again. Our tongues fought for dominance, hands roamed over bare hands made their way down Tom's chest to the waistband of his jeans. I push down on them and they slide down his legs, leaving his body completely naked. I run my hands back up to his chest and over his shoulders, pulling him closer to me.

Tom gently pushed me back down to a laying position, his lips still locked with mine. He slowly ran a hand along my body and stopped at my throbbing womanhood. He sensually rubbed me there, running his fingers along my opening and around my clit. I moan loudly, arching into him. He continued the motion eliciting more throaty moans. My breathing was getting heavy."T-Tom," I whimpered, "P-please…" I could barely speak.

He smiled and finally stopped teasing me. He pushed one finger into me. I immediately arched into him. He grinned and slowly began pumping into me, every pump met with an arch of my back. His lips crashed back to mine as he entered another finger and began pumping harder and faster. After a few minutes I could feel my muscles constrict around his fingers, I clutched at his back.

Tom gently pulled his fingers out of me when he felt me relax some and pulled away from me, "Are you sure?" I blush when caught her first glimpse of his manhood. I quickly look away, my face a bright red. My chest heaved with my heavy breathing. Tom reached out and cupped my cheek, forcing me to look at him, "Are you sure?" He repeated. I swallowed, I couldn't say a word, so I just nodded.

Tom placed his lips on mine again and positioned himself at my entrance. Suddenly, my phone started blasting Madonna's 'Like a Virgin'. I growl and push Tom off of me. "That is the last time I let Bill ANYWHERE near my fuckin phone."

Tom burst out laughing as I try to undo the ringtone. When I finally got it back to my Green Day ringtone, I let him climb on top of me again. He gently entered me. He temporarily broke our kiss. "This is going to hurt, but it'll pass soon," I nod. As soon as he placed his lips back on mine, he broke through my virginity. I could feel my muscles tense under him in pain. He kissed me softly, trying to help null the pain.

When I began kissing him back, he took it as a sign the pain had passed. He slowly pulled out and pushed back into me. I moaned in pure pleasure, arching up to meet him. He began to thrust into me, building up speed and thrusting harder with every one, I met each of his thrusts. I could feel my climax building up. When my walls constricted around him, he lost it and released his seed into me. We both fell back onto my bed panting. That's when reality caught up.


End file.
